


Staring at the sun

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Danny can't help staring.





	Staring at the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



Danny can't help staring.

He's been around his blood-pressure-enhancing partner for long enough that he barely glances when Steve chooses to strip his shirt off for no fathomable reason. He looks, of course, but it's nothing more than a fleeting glimpse. 

But when Steve has the audacity to turn up wearing a tuxedo that makes him look like James Bond, Danny has to remind himself that breathing is required. 

Even that isn't the worst part. Steve smiles at him, and it's like staring at the sun. Danny wonders if the blindness will fade and he'll ever see anything else again.


End file.
